Seiken Densetsu 3 Trilogy
by Kuneko
Summary: Each is a funny tale about there pasts, futures, with a moral in there you can dig up if you are smart enough. If you like a fun kind of story, try out this trilogy! Note: Really old, from a few years ago...
1. Part 1 Anything is Possible!

Seiken Densetsu 3 Trilogy  
  
By Kaithe  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I do not own the SD3 Characters, they are copyright Square-enix!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Welcome to my Seiken Densetsu Trilogy! This is a short 3-part story based on Hawk, Lise and Angela, after they defeated the god-beasts and went back home. Part 1 is basically to tell you that anything is possible, you just need to think a bit! Part 2 is for you up-right people who need to learn how to loosen up a bit, especially if you are over-protective over those you love (not that it's a bad thing!). Part 3 is to teach you to be yourself, and don't hesitate to ask when you need help!   
  
If you liked old fables from way back then, I hope you like my trilogy!  
  
Part 1 - Anything is Possible (Hawk's Story)  
  
Part 2 - Never say Never! (Lise's Story)  
  
Part 3 - To be, or not to be! (Angela's Story)   
  
PART 1 - ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE  
  
HAWK'S STORY  
  
It was a beautiful day in Navarre, the fortress of sand ruled over by the thief, Flamekhan. The sun shone bright, and it was exceptionally hot today (The castle was in the middle of a desert!). Hawk, a thief with violent purple hair tied in a pony-tail, sat with the love of his life, Jessica. Jessica had been under a cursed necklace for almost a year, where Hawk had set out to find The Priest of Light in Wendel to find a way to remove it.  
  
After a perilous journey in which he travelled through ghost Ships, Castles, forests, towers, Ice caves, Dwarf colloneys, and others, he managed to find the Sword Of Mana - a magical blade that could make any wish come true!   
  
Now he looked back, and thought how much his life had improved since then! He and Jessica were now engaged, they were going to leave the thieving fortress and move to Forcena with the mountain of Luc he had got along his journey (Master Thief strikes again!).  
  
He sat there with Jessica, allowing the beautiful sun light to pour over himself. He turned to face Jessica. "Jess, are you happy?" he asked the blue-haired girl. She laughed as though the idea was ludicrous. "Of course, Hawk, I'm happier than ever!" she said, her face shining. Hawk smiled back. "Are you happy, honey?" she murmured. "O-Of course!" Hawk said a bit too quickly.  
  
"Honey, is there something wrong?" asked Jessica, her face losing the brilliant shine, and her eyes contorted with worry. "No..." he lied, staring at the sun. "...Yes, acctually..." he said finally.   
  
Jessica's eyes shone with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to sound casual. "Well...I always thought I could share this happiness...with...you know... I wanted him to be best man at my wedding... and now..." Hawk's throat tightened. He hung his head and smiled sadly at his legs.  
  
"Oh...are you still thinkign about Eagle?" asked Jessica, in a sympathetic, gentle voice. "I...um..." Hawk stuttered. "It's hard to let go of your past...you two were so close..." she said sadly. Hawk looked up at Jessica, and saw her smile a tiny, sad smile.  
  
"Well...the past... is the past." Hawk said sheepishly. He wasn't very good at this kind of thing. "Yes, Hawk...the past - is the past."  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Hawk went to see Eagle's grave. He put down a blue gem at the tomb stone. This, he remembered, This was the jewel we found as kids, when we went exploring together. We found our favourite hiding spot, and our favourite rock...when the rock crumbled - this was inside.   
  
Hawk stared at the shimmering blue gem, thinking back. He could feel his eyes burning, his tears screaming to be released. He closed his eyes and tears silently poured down his face. "I will not cry..." he said, which only brought forth more tears.  
  
"Hawk?" called a voice. Hawk quickly wiped his tears on his sleeve. "Yeah?" he said gruffly. Jessica walked into the clearing. "I thought you'd be here!" she said sweetly. Hawk tried to smile.   
  
"I decided to bring something for Eagle too, just in case you weren't here, and my trip here wouldn't be a complete waste." she said, her eyes twinkling. She drew out a silver goblet from a leather bag. It was an Angel's Grail. Hawk smiled this time, aware that his eyes were watering again. He stared at Jessica, seeing her eyes shining too with tears. "Well..." she said. She kneeled down on the sand, and placed it by the tomb stone.  
  
Suddenly, a shining light shot out in all directions, causing a blinding flash. When the light cleared, they both stared at the grail. Nothing happened. They smiled at each other, agreed silently not to ask, knowing it was one of those mysteries not worth solving. Hawk helped her up from the ground, put his arm around her, and the two walked home.  
  
"Help!" said a muffled voice at the grave an hour later. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the ground. Then, a full-grown man climbed out, with blonde hair tied in a pony-tail. "Ack, why was I buried here?! Probably Hawk and his tricks..." said the man. "Well, I, Eagle will get that thief if it's the last thing I do." said Eagle. "Jeez, I was having such a nice dream too..." he murmured to himself. "Something about a holy sword, and that Hawk and Jess were getting married...heh, I bet Hawk would've chosen me to be his best man, I just know it!"  
  
~End of Part 1~  
  
Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this, as Hawk/Jess is one of my fav pairings. I am hoping that Part 2 and 3 will be as much fun to write as this one. Well, this is my current project, and I intend to finish it! Look out for Part 2 - Never say Never soon!  
  
~Kaithe 


	2. Part 2 Never say Never!

Seiken Densetsu 3 Trilogy  
  
By Kaithe  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I do not own the SD3 Characters, they are copyright Square-enix!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
If you're reading this, I'm glad you came back for more ^_^. Aaaanyway, Here is Part 2 of the SD3 Trilogy - Never Say Never! I hope you like it so far - this one revolves more around Lise and Elliot. Yup. Enjoy.  
  
PART 2 - NEVER SAY NEVER  
  
LISE'S STORY  
  
Lise, the former princess of the amazoness stood on a dark red cushioned stool, the tailors of the kingdom all around her, measuring her, and making her feel thoroughly uncomfortable.  
  
They were all worked up because she had finally returned with her younger brother, Prince Elliot and was now being forced to take the throne, as her father was dead. Queen Lise, she thought to herself. She did not like that title at all.   
  
The tailors continued measuring to make her new dress, and Lise didn't want to imagine what it looked like. She hated skirts, dresses, anything like that. She was a soldier, not some ditzy pretty barbie doll! She wanted to be back out in the wild, hunting Needle Birds and flinging spears!   
  
Okay, so she's not your everyday ideal Queen, but she had grown far too use to adventure to give it up now for a life of luxury like this!  
  
She escaped as soon as she could, wanting to get away from everyone. She went to see Elliot. She knocked on the door of his room, and without waiting for a response, opened the door. A warm breeze was floating in through his window, but the blonde prince wasn't there.  
  
Lise scanned the room quickly, and her eyes fell on the window. It was open! She dashed to the window, and looked out. Prince Elliot was sitting peacefully on the roof, enjoying the summer weather. "ELLIOT!" shrieked Lise. She lost him once, and was not about to take a gamble.  
  
"ELLIOT!!!!" she shrieked again. She climbed out the window carefully and towered over her confused-looking brother. "Elliot, how many times do I have to tell you - NEVER do something like this! NEVER do something dangerous! I would NEVER have expected you to take this so lightly after what happened last time!" exploded Lise. Elliot looked slightly alarmed at her, and had this been a regular family, he would've shouted back. Instead, he smiled.  
  
He knew Lise far too well - she was way too over-protective. "Isn't it nice up here?" he said, smiling at the look on his sister's face. "I - well..." Lise looked around, her bronze hair rippling in the wind. She took a seat next to Elliot and looked at the trees around her.   
  
"Never..." she started. "Never would I have ever thought I would be able to sit with you, Elliot, here back in Rolante, the wind blowing..." she sighed. Ever since the day Mom died, I felt obliged to guard the castle, Lise thought. But now - If I'm queen, who will protect it? I don't even WANT to be queen...  
  
"What's up, Sis?" asked Elliot. "Nothing." she lied. "You know...that day with Bill and Ben..." started Elliot, his golden hair flowing in the breeze. "I acctually believed that I would see Mom again... I knew it was wrong to get my hopes up like that... but..." he hung his head.  
  
"Don't Worry, Elliot. I would've done the same thing. I...wish Mom was with us... but she's never coming back." said Lise quietly. Elliot shook his head. "Never say Never, Lise! She's with us... if not in body, then in soul, and in thought." Elliot said. Wow, Lise thought. Wow, what a wise kid!  
  
"You Know, Elliot, you're right. Never say Never. Never...ever...ever!" said Lise, now smiling, Elliot too. "Then - " Said Elliot, standing up. " - A toast is in order! To Mom!" he raised his hand. "To Dad!" added Lise, now standing also. "And to Never, ever, EVER say Never!" they both said in Unison, smiling, and looking brightly at what seemed like a much better life in Rolante Kingdom.  
  
Author's Note: Whee, Part 2 ish done!! I hope ye who is reading this liked "Never say Never!". It was a fun little story, and I was imagining Lise in a frilly dress walking down a velvet carpeted staircase through-out the whole thing =)  
  
-Kaithe 


	3. Part 3 To Be, or Not to Be!

Seiken Densetsu 3 Trilogy  
  
By Kaithe  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I do not own the SD3 Characters, they are copyright Square-enix!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Well, 'Tis the final Part of my Trilogy! I will be moving on to my next project after this last part. "To be, or Not to be" is Angela's starring part. It is about how Angela is trying to be who she wants to show others she is, but really can't take all this and begins to crack up. Er, Not in laughs ^^;;  
  
PART 3: TO BE, OR NOT TO BE  
  
ANGELA'S STORY  
  
Angela, the purple haired teenage witch walked down the snowy garden path, catching the summery sunlight. She lived up north, in Altena, and they still had bits of snow in summer. Her hair swished gracefully from side to side as she walked up the path.   
  
It had almost been a year ago she had ran through this garden from her Magic Class, when she was called to see the Queen of Reason, her mother. That's when the Queen tried to kill her, and she magically summoned an inner power that allowed her to escape.  
  
Since then, she had learned how to use magic as though she had known it all her life. She learnt it on her journey with her friends, across the world to see the Eight Mana Stones. It all began when she needed to find help because her mother tried to kill her - and she ended up in Wendel to see the Priest of Light, who gave her the same advice he gave to two other wanderers travelling with her - Seek out the Holy sword of Mana in the Mana Holyland. It will make your wishes come true, and defeat great evil. With the help of the Mana Sword, she was able to defeat the evil inside her mother.  
  
Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that her mother chose her position over her daughter. Angela had never been loved - never had a mother figure to look up to. She then became snobby, rude, and couldn't care less what happened to others.   
  
Angela decided to go talk to her mom, so she walked up the stone steps into the main hall of Altena, shivering. It was much more chilly in here, even with the summer sun pouring in from all windows. Angela climbed the steps to her Mother's chambers, and knocked on the door. She waited for an answer, and while she waited, she thought.  
  
My mother doesn't know a thing about me, she thought. She doesn't know that everyone else thnks i'm selfish...rude...self-centered...! I'll prove them wrong, I'll show mother another side of me! Who I really am!  
  
The Door opened and the Queen of Reason appeared. She stared coldly at Angela, her magenta hair and lavender robes swaying slighlty. "Yes?" she said sharply.  
  
"Uh...Mom?" asked Angela uncertainly. "Could I come in?" she asked.   
  
"What do you want?" said the queen, her eyes narrowing in a suspicous glare. "I um....just wanted to talk to you..." said Angela, her voice trailing away.  
  
Finally, after a cold stare, the queen moved aside with a swish of her icy cloak. Angela stepped in, feeling even colder than she had before. "May I sit down?" she asked, hoping it was a polite tone. The queen beckoned to a hard wooden chair. Angela sat down in the uncomfortable chair.  
  
"Well?" snapped the queen. "I - just... Well, I wanted to know how you were doing." Angela said, hoping this was a good way to start the conversation. She tried to sound cheery. The Queen was taken aback for a moment - then she began eyeing her suspiciously. "I-I'm fine. That can't be all you want, so what is it?" she said calmly, but restoring her brisk tone after a while.  
  
"Yes Um...I wondered if you fancied a walk ... in the garden?" said Angela, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "What?" said the Queen quickly, who was not expecting this. "A - A walk. In the garden." repeated Angela firmly.  
  
The queen's eyes narrowed again. "I don't see why. I have a busy life, you know." she said sharply. Angela began to feel angry. Her mother turned to the door. "Well obviously it's too busy for your own daughter!" shouted Angela, giving up on her goody-two-shoes act.  
  
The Queen stopped and wheeled around. "Excuse me?" she whispered dangerously. Angela's anger was swept over with an intense cold fear. "I - you are so - it's..." Angela stuttered, her anger dying and her fear growing.  
  
Angela tried to pull back her courage, but the room seemed, if possible, even colder. The cold air was dancing around them, cutting at there skin, like daggers across flesh.  
  
She was surprised she hadn't collapsed by now, from the cold and the fear. This was not how a mother-daughter bonding moment should be to her. It was going nightmarishly wrong....everything... She never met anyone in her life who felt like collapsing, fainting, giving up just being in the presence of their mother.   
  
The thought made her sick. "Excuse me, my dear?" whispered the queen, in her most dangerous whisper. Angela closed her eyes, drowning herself in misery. "You, who cannot use magic, you - ungrateful little... you dare speak to me like that?" The queen said, each word flying so coldly at Angela, she felt horrible.  
  
"I can use magic." said Angela, before she could stop herself. Her voice shook violently, but she continued. "I can use magic, mother." the emphasis on the word 'Mother' made the Queen feal a first sliver of fear.  
  
"I can use magic!" Shouted Angela, and suddenly, the room began to glow, an eerie glow...  
  
"I CAN USE MAGIC!" bellowed Angela, the anger rising, her fear disapearing. The light grew... until it blinded both the Queen and Angela.  
  
  
  
The Queen suddenly felt an odd feeling - So this is what it's like to be scared.  
  
Then...the light weakened...the room stopped glowing... and the Queen's four-poster bed had dissapeared.  
  
And...in it's place - was a tiny, grey mouse, with big ears - Four ears, acctually. Angela stared at the mouse - she was positively scared of mice. So was her mother. She expected the Queen of Reason to shout at her, to yell, to maybe hurl a fireball at her - but then, something miraculous, something amazing happened.  
  
Someone laughed. Angela looked around the room, wondering who it was - then she realised.  
  
Her mother was laughing! For the first time on almost 20 years her mother was laughing! Now the Queen was howling with laughter, her face shining - shining through a mask of coldness and hatred.  
  
Then - Angela began to laugh - and laugh, and laugh! Everyone was laughing. Angela picked up a glass from her mother's bed-side table, and captured the tiny four-eared mouse.  
  
"So..." said the Queen, in a cheerful, merry voice that Angela never heard before. "How about that walk in the garden?" the Queen smiled.  
  
Angela nodded. "Of course... Of course, Mom." she replied. The emphasis she put on the word 'Mom' Made the queen grin broadly. She was a Mom. A damn proud mom at that.  
  
She put her arms around Angela, and they both walked out, to the garden.  
  
As for the mouse, Angela kept it as a pet, and whenever she looked at it, she could see her mom's shining face smiling back.  
  
THE END   
  
Author's Note: Yah, Trilogy finished! I hope ye who is reading this liked it as much as I liked making it. The series kind of got more serious as it continued - and I think I like "Anything is Possible!" The best =D  
  
Well, Sayonara for now, on to my next project.   
  
-Kaithe 


End file.
